What If
by x-Demonic-Angel-x
Summary: What if after Yuuki became a pureblood she didn't go with Kaname and never stayed at the academy. What if she ran away after the death of Rido never telling anyone of her disappearance....?


I do not own vampire knight

Promo

What if after Yuuki became a pureblood she didn't go with Kaname and never stayed at the academy. What if she ran away after the death of Rido never telling anyone of her disappearance....?

10 years later New York City

The sky was crying heavily as the wind blew roughly at top the unknown building as Yuuki stood glaring at the sky from above the roof

Over the years she had grown just like her mother in many ways.

Her free hair danced though the wind with her long coat that clung to her body. She looked from the dark sky to the lively city below as her cell began to ring

"Yea" she spoke with no emotion still staring at the busy city below suddenly her eyes shot forward "I'll be right there".

She put her phone back in her pocket as she glared at the city. She put one foot off the building and jumped

Gravity began to pull her down with still the same emotionless face from before

She hit the floor gracefully with her tip toes as if in slow motion but fast enough for no one to notice her presence.

Chapter one

Yuuki slowed down her pace coming closer to her destination

She walked slowly listening to the quietness within the smallest sound of music in the distance as she carried on down the unholy street

She looked to her left seeing a congregation of tramps surrounding a small fire in the alleyway burning any piece of unwanted rubbish to keep warm.

Not far in front of them stood a very revealing trashy women leaning against the artistic sprayed wall on the corner awaiting her next customer

Yuuki paid little attention as she turning the corner coming to a large nightclub making her way to the entrance where the large queue awaited there

She gave a small wave to the giant bouncer whom replied

"Hey Yuuki" he spoke in his deep rough voice

"Hi, ya bud haven't seen you here for awhile.....how's your leg" she spoke giving it a quick glance

"It's getting better......can't say the same for the Bastard who did it thou.....if you get what I mean" he chuckled showing his gold toothy grin "anyway.....Sal's waiting for you in his office...go right ahead" he spoke as he moved out the way to let her threw.

"Thanks" the pureblood replied as she made her way through club walking up the crowed stairs where people danced

She turned the corner coming to a door shutting it behind her walking in to a bare room with a couple of pin up pictures and desk and chairs facing the blinded window showing off the main part of the club where they danced.

Suddenly the door on the right slammed open revealing one of Sal's midnight snacks who was clearly upset not long after Sal came in after her half naked pulling up his zipper before bordly walking to his desk giving Yuuki a quick nod than lighting his cigarette while his "snack" stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you still here? I thought I told you to get out" he spoke the taking a puff of his cigarette

"You've been fine with me for the past couple of weeks...I thought you cared" the young girl spoke loudly clearly pissed

He showed her his perfect godly smile "what?......cared about you naaa.....I did care about sleeping with you thou does that count" he spoke making his smirk even bigger. Yukki rolled her eyes looking back out the blinded window getting irrigated with the girls whimpering

In Yuuki's mind

One thing you should know about Sal he likes his opportunities open and when he says's opportunities he means women's legs.....well cheap women

"But you just slept with me in the other room!" the girl spoke dumbly finally realising Yuuki was still in the room "and let me guess your going to sleep with this whore now huh?" she yelled pointing at the vampire

The young girl was about to insult Yuuki again but Yuuki already had the little whore up the wall by her neck causing a crack in the wall

The girl became more frightened watching Yuuki eyes turned red like blood "watch how you speak of people......it could be the end of your worthless life" Yuuki spoke hissing showing off her very sharp canines

The girl nodded quickly looking at her fangs unable to speak before Yuuki let go of her leaving her airways free to breathe again

Yuuki took a step back still frowning at the girl "now get out"

The girls quickly jumped up from the wall and ran out the door

Yuuki turned back around to Sal who was still smirking while moving his hands behind his head "thanks but who's going to pay for the wall"

She began walking to one of the seats in front of the desk "take it out of your whores pay check" she replied before sitting down crossing her legs smoothly and crossing her arms over her stomach

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt......anyway they only spend their pay on crack" he spoke taking another puff of his cigarette while staring her down

"Where's my blood?"She spoke looking right back at him

"Not even a please......where are your manners Yuuki" Sal spoke standing up walking towards his safe

"I left them behind years ago" she spoke at his back from the corner of her eye

This made him chuckle opening his safe pulling out a plane black box which held her blood

He walked back to his desk placing the box in front of her "you know it's getting harder to get in and out of that hospital. You know I won't always be screwing a nurse. I have other women to do...why can't you just bite some people and get your blood like that....you don't know they might like it" he spoke smirking leaning closer to her

She stood suddenly with the box in her hand "I don't hurt others for my own greed" she began walking to the door he called her again making her turn to face him

"Take care"

She nodded before turning the corner

Yuuki made it to her rundown apartment which was just a few blocks from the nightclub

She walked inside the main entrance listening to the nosey neighbours above as she made her way to the basement door

She grabbed her key from her back trouser pocket unlocking the door. She walked though locking the door behind her letting silence suffocate the room

She flicked the switch on the left side of the door which gave a very weak light before turning and walking down the basement stairs

She came to her four walled room witch held a bed, fridge and sink

Her walls where as bare as the day she made this her home

She placed the black box on her bed before removing her coat and taking out her guns placing them on top of the fridge. Then placed her coat over the stair rail

She looked back at the room for a moment. It wasn't much but it had been home for over nine years.

She shook her head walking across the room and opening the fridge and pulled out a small tin which held a clean needle that she took out.

She walked over to her bed taking a seat on top of it. She then took the blood out of her black box and poured it into the clean needle

She raised it to the weak light before flicking it a couple of times

Then placed it above the junction of her arm. She stared for a moment or two before she pierced her skin. Pushing the blood into her body which she hungered for

She eyes became wide turning crimson once more as her fangs extended before falling back on her bed breathing peacefully like a tired infant.

The needle fell out of her hand onto the floor rolling under the bed. She was too numb to care. Her eyes shut for the day awaiting the night head. Or as she liked to say another night in hell.


End file.
